Beauty and the Beast
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: Based on Disney's version of BatB. Prince Rodney is cursed and turned into a beast. Only true love will change him back. But there are a few complications.
1. Prologue: The Curse

Beauty and the Beast

Prologue: The Curse

Once upon a time, there was a prince. Now this prince wasn't particularly handsome, blonde, or buff. No this prince was known for his towering intellect and his ego. He once claimed that he knew everything about practically everything. He was not particularly adept at the combative arts; he knew just enough to get by. Really if he wanted to totally humiliate someone he did it with a few well-placed words.

Now Prince Rodney's parents were quite healthy and they wouldn't be dying anytime soon. So our intrepid prince moved out into the country with a few loyal retainers. Once there he set up his own personal lab where he could experiment on many different ideas and subjects. Time passed, as it often did, and the prince lost himself in his work.

Then one night a beautiful, young woman, named Alina, showed up at the castle door. Of course, she was greeted warmly by the staff and was swiftly ensconced into one of the exquisite suites that was found within the castle. Now, Lady Alina had shown up at the castle for one reason and one reason alone. She knew that this castle was the home of the prince and heir to the Kingdom of Atlantis. Alina, craved power and even though she had a great deal of sorceress power, she wanted to add a more political type of power to her repertoire. By marrying Rodney, she would eventually become Queen of Atlantis.

Since the prince was so engrossed in his studies, she thought that, that would mean she would be the defacto ruler of Atlantis once the current King and Queen passed away. Which they would, as soon as she was married to the prince.

So Alina finished primping in front of the mirror and went looking for her soon to be husband. She found the prince in the west wing, standing in front of a black board, staring at the equations scrawled across it. Alina did her best to try to catch Prince Rodney's attention, to no avail. The prince was so immersed in his current experiment to actually register Alina's presence other than as a minor annoyance. This continued for many hours until finally her persistence broke through Rodney's preoccupation and he turned to her.

'Finally!' She thought just before Rodney opened his mouth to speak to her. Her happiness was short-lived however, as Rodney proceeded to insult her intelligence, her looks, and her family. After he screamed at her to get out of his lab, he turned back to his current experiment.

Alina's face grew dark as a thundercloud and vengeance filled her heart. Power crackled from her fingertips and she cursed Rodney and his entire household. She turned him into a Beast and his servants into animated household furniture. She created a single rose and presented it to Rodney. She proclaimed that the only way for the curse to be broken was that he must fall in love with someone and that someone must love him in return. He had only until the last petal fell from this rose to do so and if he failed then the curse would become permanent for him and his servants.

The servants, after a few months of no visitors, sent a message to Queen Elizabeth and King Cadwell. Rodney's parents tried to send him suitors but for some reason they kept on getting lost. They reasoned that only someone who did not know of the curse could reach the castle. Enraged by the loss of their son, they put a price on Lady Alina's head. Alina, upon learning of this, cursed virulently and then used her powers to change how she looked, changed her name to Chaya and moved to a village near the castle.

Now Rodney did not care one whit about the curse. He continued on with his studies for the curse did not affect his brilliant mind in anyway. The servants, however, despaired for who could ever learn to love a beast.


	2. Chapter One: The Village of Genii

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter One: The Village of Genii

John Sheppard, adopted son of Radek Zelenka, ambled down the dirt track that led to the village of Genii. He needed to pick up a few odds and ends for one of his fathers inventions, a few groceries, and a new book or two for himself. As he strolled into the village proper, he heard the village people shouting out good morning to each other. He first picked up his groceries; some eggs, bacon, veggies, and some bread. He then strolled on down to the blacksmith to pick up the parts Radek needed for his invention. Finally he slipped into the village bookshop. He had always found it strange that such a shop existed in such a tiny village, after all not many people in Genii could read. In fact, in the entire time he and Radek had lived near the village, he had been Sora's only customer.

"Hello, John! Back already?" Sora chirped as he entered.

John smirked at her and drawled "Yep. I've already finished both of them."

Sora stared at him in disbelief. "You finished S. Carter's, 'Advanced Math Equations' and Thor's, 'History of the Asgards' in two days?"

John quirked an eyebrow and went, "Yep!"

Sora sighed, "Well nothing new has come in since then, John!"

"That's all right," John drawled and reached for a book on one of Sora's shelves. "I'll just borrow this one."

Sora laughed, "You must like that one, you have borrowed it twice already."

John leaned against a wooden pillar, a lazy smile flitting across his face. "Yeah, I do. It's so cool."

"What's so 'cool' about it, John?"

"Well, it's about a young knight who befriends a dragon. That dragon likes him so much that he lets him ride upon his back and they fly the skies together." A dreamy look fills John's eyes and he continued on. "Then they meet and befriend a warrior race called the Jaffa and together they fight the evil Gould. The hero also meets and becomes best friends with a brilliant magician and linguist and together they end up living happily ever after."

Sora gently smiled at her friend and stated. "If you like it so much, the book is yours."

John gives her a startled look, "Mine, but . . ."

"Consider it a gift my friend. You are the only one in this town who appreciates a good book."

John gives her a brilliant smile and a soft "Thank-you!" The he headed out the door and on his way back home.

John opened up the book, flipping it to his favorite part. This is where Sir Jack O'Neil meets Teal'c the dragon and they become fast friends. As he walked out of the village, his mind joining Jack and Teal'c and their flight thru the clouds, not realizing he was being watched by many eyes.

Chaya stood in the village square, preening in front of her many admirers. She then catches a glimpse of John at the corner of her eye. She sighs in longing and stated, "Now there goes the man I am going to marry."

Cowen looks at her in disbelief. "John Sheppard is the man you want to marry. But why? He is so strange, with his weird hair, his fetish for _reading_ and his father is insane!"

Chaya delicately shrugged her shoulders then stated. "He is the most gorgeous male in this village." Her tone turned icy, "And don't I deserve the best, Cowen?"

"Of course, Chaya, your right he is the best looking and you do deserve the best." Cowen quickly spat out.

Chaya nodded in satisfaction and strolled after John. 'Not only was he hot, I sense that he has an enormous untapped sorceress power. Power, which once a marriage bond is in place, I can tap into and drain from him. Making me even more powerful than I already am!" She smirked in satisfaction and took a short cut thus enabling her to get in front of her intended spouse.

"Hello, John." Chaya huskily whispered, coyly winding a strand of her hair around her finger. She leaned forward to better show off her cleavage. "How are you doing this find day?"

John slowly looked up from his book. A polite smile forming on his face, "I'm doing fine and how are you Miss Chaya?"

John could be polite when needed. He did not like Chaya that much. He would admit that when he first met her, he had been attracted. As time went on however, he changed his opinion. He watched her and observed how she treated others, especially how she treated Radek Zelenka. So his initial attraction had faded and then quickly turned into a great dislike of her person. None of his distaste for her appeared on his face though. He smiled and politely flirted with her. John likes to flirt, even with people he did not like.

John slowly backed off. "Well it's been nice talking to you, Miss Chaya. Unfortunately it is time for me to be getting home now. My father needs these parts for his newest invention."

Chaya snorted delicately, "Your father is a loony with delusions of grandeur, John. You really should leave that fool behind."

John's eyes narrowed and his gorgeous hazel eyes took on an icy hue. When he spoke, his voice could have frozen the fires of hell. "Do not insult my father again, Chaya. He is a brilliant man and a great inventor."

A load explosion suddenly filled the air. A worried look crept into John's eyes. He cast a dismissing look at Chaya, turned and loped out of Genii at a steady clip. Chaya stood in the middle of the road, staring after John. A pissy expression on her face and determination lighting her eyes, "John Sheppard, you will be mine!"


	3. Chapter Two: Radek Newest Invention

Warning this is slash. If you don't like it don't read it. Mckay/Sheppard.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Two-Radek's Newest Invention

John ran up the dirt lane that led to Radek's and John's quaint little cottage. Worry for his adoptive father racing through his mind. Radek Zelenka may have not been his birth father, nor was he even old enough to be his father, for that matter. But Radek had taken him in when his parents had died; no one else had cared enough to do so. Radek had been eighteen at the time, just starting the next step in his education at the capital's college. Somehow Radek managed to feed and cloth both of them at the same time paying for his secondary education. They struggled but they made it through the tough times together.

John remembered how hard it had been for Radek and for that John had given him his unconditional love. He smelled the smoke before he saw it billowing from the closed doors that led to the basement. He dropped his basket and ran for the door. He flung it open and cried, "Radek! Radek! Are you alright? Answer me Radek!"

A figure stumbled out of the smoke, coughing violently. "Now what . . . _cough, cough_ . . . went wrong . . . _cough, cough._" Radek wondered out loud. "Ah John your back, yes? You got my parts, yes?" Radek stared up at John, his eyes enlarged behind his homemade magnifying glasses.

John sighed in relief and fondly brushed the soot off of Radek. "Yes, Radek, I have brought you your parts."

He turned and went to pick up his basket. He hoped he didn't break any of the eggs. He picked up his basket and sighed in relief. He got lucky, the eggs were fine he had really not wanted to go back to Genii and have another run in with Chaya. He walked back to Radek who had returned to the basement and his invention now that it had aired out. Radek grabbed his parts and began to install them in various places on his latest contraption.

John leaned against a workbench and idly flipped through his book as Radek worked. "So how is village?" enquired Radek.

"Same ole, same ole."

"And Chaya?"

"Still a Class A bitch."

Radek hummed in agreement, "John could you pass me the watcherma bobbit thingy?"

John handed over the strange tool and Radek hummed and ahhed until he was satisfied with the final product. He pushed himself from underneath his invention and smiled. He grabbed a handkerchief and started cleaning the grease off of his hands. John looked at Radek's handiwork and smirked at him and said, "Its things like this, that get you labeled as crazy, ya know!"

Radek shrugged, "I really don't care about what other people think about me or the appearance of my inventions. My only concern is that I get them working as I intend them to. Once that is done and it works correctly then it will offer proof of my sanity, yes."

"Yes." John affirmed.

"Well here goes nothing!" Radek stated and started up his contraption. Radek and John watched with bated breath as Radek's invention shook. Then the axe began to rapidly chop the wood in front of it. Thus Radek had created the first automatic wood chopper.

John and Radek grabbed each other and excitedly began to dance around the room shouting, 'Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!' at the top of their voices. This meant Radek now had a viable invention to show at the annual inventors fair being held in the town of Sateda. John and Rodney looked at each other and began to get the invention out of the basement and onto the cart.

Radek rode off on Puddlejumper, their Clydesdale, the cart with the invention hitched behind them. With John standing in the dusty dirt rode madly waving them off, as they rode into the sunset.


	4. Chapter Three: The Mysterious Castle

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Three: The Mysterious Castle

Radek set out for Sateda at a steady clip. Looking at his map and muttering to himself in his native language. Even though Radek was brilliant, he unfortunately did not know how to read a map all that well. Fortunately for him, Puddlejumper seemed to know the way for the gentle Clydesdale seemed to know which path to take every time. Then misfortune hit!

Radek looked up from his map, just as they reached a fork in the road and this is where everything started to go wrong for Radek. Not noticing exactly where they were, Radek directed Puddlejumper down the wrong path. Puddlejumper looked down the path Radek wanted to take; it was filled with fog and gave off a very sinister feeling. Puddlejumper was quiet sure he could hear wolves howling in the distance. Puddlejumper looked at the path he had been planning on taking, it was bright, cheerful and the birds chirped in joyous abandon. Now Puddlejumper was _not_ stupid. He knew which the better path to take was and he tried to take it.

As Puddlejumper tried to go down the correct path, Radek jerked on his reigns. "Now, P.J., this is the way, yes. This is to correct path to Sateda."

Puddlejumper tried to ignore Radek by trying to go down the correct path once again and once again Radek pulled his reigns in the opposite direction. Puddlejumper sighed and capitulated. As Puddlejumper trotted down the path he grew more and more nervous. He started at the slightest noise but the final straw came when a chorus of howls went up nearby. Puddlejumper reared up in fright and Radek held on for dear life. "P.J.! What's wrong? Calm down, P.J.!"

Unfortunately another chorus of howls went out and Puddlejumper reared again. This time Radek could not remain seated and he tumbled to the ground. Puddlejumper whipped around and went racing home, leaving poor Radek out in the cold wilderness, alone.

Radek, disorientated from his fall, began stumbling down the path in the same direction he had been going on before. Once again the wolves howled and Radek looked around him and from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of glowing eyes. Now, deeply frightened, he began to run desperately down the road, all the while hearing howls erupt behind him and the swift padding of feet. He stumbled and fell into a puddle but he quickly pushed himself to his feet and continued on.

Radek desperately looked ahead of him, looking for some sort of salvation. Then he saw it. A set of wrought iron gates! He put forth a burst of speed and leapt for the gate. The gate shuddered as he hit it. He tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Radek cried, "Please, whoever owns this castle let me in! I beg of you!"

Howls once again erupted behind him; Radek spun around and saw the pack of wolves that had been stalking him. Their dark forms pressed closely to each other as they crept toward him. Radek pressed his back against the gate, his eyes wild with fear. The two leading wolves crouched down and then leapt!

Just before they could reach him, the gate opened and Radek tumbled backwards to the ground. The gate quickly slammed shut, right into the face of the charging wolves. One of the wolves snapped its jaws at Radek, catching his pant leg in its mouth. The wolf than tried to drag Radek closer to him, Radek desperately lashed out, kicking the attacking wolf in the jaw. The wolf released Radek with a yelp and Radek desperately scrabbled back from the gate.

Safe at last, Radek relaxed and then shivered. It was cold out and he was soaking wet, Radek knew he had to get out of the cold. He stood up and headed toward the dark, mysterious castle that lay at the end of the cobbled boulevard. He reached the main door and just before he touched it, it opened.

Radek gulped nervously and poked his head beyond the door. He saw no one; it was as if the door had opened up on its own. He took a deep breath and stepped into the dark, forbidding hall. As he moved farther in, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him. The sudden sound and movement caused Radek to leap into the air like a nervous cat.

He looked around, still seeing no one. He went forward and saw a candelabra sitting serenely on a ledge. He went toward it, picked it up and held it aloft so he could better see the area in front of him. Unknown to him, however, the main candle had developed a face. The Candelabra looked down at Radek, a smirk of wicked delight forming on its face. It leaned forward and tapped Rodney on his right shoulder.

Radek yelped and spun around, looking for the person who had touched him. The smirk on the Candelabra's face got bigger and he tapped Radek's left shoulder. Once again Radek whirled around and once again he saw no one. He began to get more frightened; it seemed he had stumbled upon a haunted castle. The Candelabra, however, was smirking wildly now and once again he leaned forward to tap Radek on the shoulder. Unfortunately for our smirking Candelabra, Radek saw him move.

Radek yelped in surprise and dropped the Candelabra to the ground. The Candelabra lay sprawled there on the floor, groaning, and then it pushed itself onto its base. It hopped around until it faced Radek, it scowled up at Radek and stated in an indignant and distinctively male voice, "You didn't hafta drop me, ya know!"

Radek stood there, staring at the Candelabra, his mouth agape. Then another voice spoke up behind him in a disapproving tone. "Aiden Ford, that is now way to treat our guest!"

Radek wheeled around and looked down to see a clock. The clock also had a face and he was scowling at the Candelabra named Ford. Ford whined "But Bates, I was only having a little fun. I didn't mean any harm!"

"You may not have meant any harm, Ford, but you almost scared the poor man to death." Bates stated firmly. Bates looked up at Radek and said, "Do forgive Ford's disrespectful behavior, sir. Please follow me the library; there is a fire there to warm yourself by."

He snapped his 'fingers' at Ford and proceeded to waddle up the hall. Ford sighed and hopped after him. Radek stared at them in bewilderment and after a moment, followed them. In a couple of minutes they arrived at the library and Radek, upon seeing the blazing fire, raced toward it and its promised warmth.


	5. Chapter Four:Pissing off the Beast

Title :Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Four: Pissing off the Beast

Author:The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My

livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups

List, http/groups. and whatever

livejournal communities and yahoo!groups I post too.

Any one else, just ask!

Feedback: & Yes, I know I have seemed

to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!

Pairings:Mcshep

Rating: pg to pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SGA belongs to its creators!

Authors Note: This chapter drastically diverged from the movie. Rodney needed a different reason to throw Radek into the dungeon. Also thanks, Alison, my beta for this. Thank god your back!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Three: Pissing off the Beast

Radek stood in front of the fire, shudders shaking his frame. "Now let's get you warmed up!" Bates stated, once again snapping his fingers.

Two, oak coat racks scurried into the room, carrying a bunch of fluffy white towels and a colorful comforter. They headed toward Radek and began to vigorously dry him and his clothes off. Then they hustled him back into a comfy, leather chair and wrapping the thick comforter securely around him. The doors burst open once again and a trolley with a dark, brown teapot, a matching cup, and the fixings for tea wheeled up beside him.

Deep brown eyes regarded him for a moment. The teapot opened its mouth and a resonant voice intoned. "I am Holling, sir. Would you like some Athosian Ceremonial Tea to warm you up?"

Radek cautiously nodded, Holling the teapot, nodded, leaned forward and poured Radek a glass of piping hot tea. Holling looked at him, a slightly disapproving expression on his face, cocked his eyebrow at a spoon and asked, "One lump or two?"

Radek cleared his throat nervously and replied, "I prefer it black."

The disapproving expression rapidly cleared from his face into one of profound approval. "You sir, truly understand the perfection that is Athosian Ceremonial Tea!" Then muttered under his voice, "Unlike some people!"

Radek picked up his teacup and took a long, appreciative sip. He closed his eyes in bliss, as the hot drink coursed through his system, chasing out the last lingering chill. Radek looked curiously around him. Radek heard a loud barking and then a footstool came racing into the room, it stood on its two 'hind legs' and seemed to peer up at him curiously. "Hello, there boy," Radek murmured and patted the footstool on what seemed to be its head.

The footstool panted happily and licked his hand. The Teapot, Candelabra, and Clock exchanged glances then Holling smiled, stating happily, "It seems the Masters pet likes you!"

Everyone in the room nodded happily at this announcement and Radek got the feeling that they were all quite satisfied about it. Like the fact, that the Master pet liked him, meant something important. 'Why would it be important that the Masters dog …err _pet_, like him?' Radek hemmed into his tea cup, thinking about what it could mean. He was distracted though when his cup giggled and said, "That tickles!"

Radek turned the cup around and looked into a pair of brown eyes that exactly matched Holling's. "Hi there! I'm Jinto!" The teacup giggled.

The laughter was so infectious that Radek smiled back at Jinto and said, "Hi, I'm Radek Zelenka."

"It's nice to meetcha Mr. Zelenka! Do you like the castle?" Jinto happily beamed at Radek.

"Um, it's quite interesting." Came Radek's hesitant reply.

"Would ya like me to show ya around the castle?" little Jinto asked eagerly.

"Alright."

Jinto turned to Holling and asked, "Is it alright if I show Mr. Zelenka around Dad?"

Holling nodded and Jinto beamed happily, hopped off of Radek's hand and onto the trolley. From there he slid down the cloth that covered the trolley to floor. He hopped to the door and said, "Follow me, Mr. Zelenka!"

Radek got up and wrapped the comforter securely around his shoulders and followed the happily, hopping Jinto. They wandered through the castle, Jinto pointing out the best places to hide while playing hide and seek and similar such games. They eventually came to a set of stairs that led to the west part of the castle. "What's up this way?' Radek asked Jinto curiously.

"Oh, that's where the Master has his labs." Jinto responded.

"Labs?"

"Yes, the Masters labs. He does some kinds of experiments and stuff up there." Jinto shrugged apologetically, "I really don't know what he does up there. No one tells me anything."

Radek looked curiously up the stairs. "Labs," he murmured and then determination lit his eyes and he headed upward.

"Umm, Mr. Radek, I don't think we are allowed up there." Jinto called after Radek.

Radek turned and smiled down at Jinto, "Hmm, did your father forbid you to go up here?"

"Weeeelll, no but I think it was kinda implied." Jinto replied uneasily.

"Well if you weren't told not to then it's alright." Radek stated. "Aren't you a little bit curious Jinto?"

Jinto thought about it for a minute and then nodded decisively. "You're right, Mr. Radek!" Then he hopped up the stairs after Radek.

They passed by many doors until they came to one that had light glowing under the door. Radek opened the door and peered cautiously in. There was no one there and so they went it. On a table was a rose floating in mid-air under a glass dome. Radek ignored it for the more fascinating equations on black board in the back of the room. "Hmmm, it looks like your Master is working on the Hans Christian Anderson Therom. But," Radek frowns and looks around for a piece of chalk and chalk brush, "he's doing it all wrong!"

Radek proceeded to erase the latter half of the equations and put what he thought was the right one in, while Jinto looked on in horror. Radek had gotten half-way through when a deep voice screamed, "What have you done!"

Radek jumped back, dropping the piece of chalk, spinning around to face the voice. Radek's eyes widened in horror as he took in the figure before him, it was a Beast. It was about six feet tall, with brown fur (the tufts of fur on the top of the head looked kinda sparse, like the Beast had a receding hairline), huge fangs and claws. He also seemed to be kinda pudgy, like he didn't get enough exercise.

The Beast was staring at his chalk board in horror. "You moron, you destroyed months of hard work! I had almost finished my calculations and it would have blown the Hans Christian Anderson Therom out of the water and it's gone now!" The Beast glared at Radek hateful and hissed "And it is all _your_ fault!"

Holling, Ford, and Bates came rushing into the room. "Now Master he didn't mean to do it. It was an accident, don't be too hasty."

"Hasty! Hasty!" the Beasts voice rose into a shriek. "He destroyed months of work with his _accident_. He must be punished."

With that statement, the Beast, grabbed Radek and dragged him to a distant tower. He threw Radek in a cold, damp cell. "This should teach a lesson about messing with other peoples work." The Beast growled and then stalked out of the tower.

Hollings, Bates, Ford, and Jinto looked at each other sadly. "He'd been so promising too." Hollings stated sadly.

"He is intelligent just like the Master. I felt they could have had so much in common." Ford lamented.

"Now who is going to break the curse? He can't. There is no way either of them are going to fall in love with each other now!"


	6. Chaya's Horrible, No Good, Bad Day

Title : Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Five: Chaya's Horrible, No Good, Bad Day

Author:The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My

livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups

List, http/groups. and whatever

livejournal communities and yahoo!groups I post too.

Any one else, just ask!

Feedback: & Yes, I know I have seemed

to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!

Pairings:Mcshep

Rating: pg to pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SGA belongs to its creators!

Authors Note: I just couldn't resist this title. smirks But it was so apt, ne? I do hope you'll all enjoy this installment of BatB! Also thanks, Alison, my beta for this. Thank god your back!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Five: Chaya's Horrible, No Good, Bad Day

John leaned back into his chair causing it to precariously balance on its hind legs. John didn't notice or care even, that at any moment he could fall backwards onto the floor because he was that deeply immersed in his book. He hummed tunelessly as he read, imagining himself flying through the skies. A sharp rap came from the door, startling John, causing him to fall backwards.

He stood up, cursing and rubbing the back of his head. He glared at the chair, as if it was at fault for his injury and then picked it up. Another rap came from the door, sounding a little more impatient then before. John walked to the device that Radek had created to see who was on the other side of the door. He groaned in irritation when he saw Chaya's perfect image. _'What the hell did she want?'_ John wondered impatiently.

John shrugged, smoothed his facial features into an expression of polite welcome and opened the door as far as the chains, Radek had installed on the door, would let him. "Hello Chaya, what can I do for you today?" John inquired politely.

Chaya smiled brilliantly at him, smoothing down a gorgeous white lace and satin gown. "Well, John, it's not something I can discuss in public. May I come in and discuss it with you?" Chaya coyly asked, fluttering her eyelashes a little.

John inclined his head, shut the door and began unlocking the chains. Meanwhile, Chaya had whirled around to look at Cowen and nodded. Cowen nodded back and hurried back to where the village people had hidden nearby. He looked at the band and stated, "Now remember, start playing the wedding march as soon as they open the door to come out."

Chaya, certain that Cowen would carry out her instructions, turned back to the door, a smug smirk gracing her features. John pulled the door open and gestured for Chaya to enter. She stepped in and John closed the door behind her. Chaya looked around the cottage, a look of distain passing over her features.

She twirled around, giving John her most beautiful and winning smile. John cocked an eyebrow and inquired, "So, what is it you want to talk about Chaya?"

"Well, John, I have come to a decision about our future together." She stated, moving gracefully toward him.

John sidled away from her muttering, "Our future together?"

"Yes," she intoned firmly as she pursued John, "our future together. You and I are perfect for each other. We are the two best looking people in the village and our children will be just as beautiful."

"Really?" John drawled out as he once again slipped out of her clutches.

Chaya's lips turned up in smug satisfaction, thinking that John was agreeing with her. She moved to the chair that John had abandoned earlier and delicately sat down. "As you know, I am the most powerful and most beautiful Sorceress in this part of the kingdom and that makes me the most eligible female around. You'll have acquired quite a catch once you marry me," she stated arrogantly.

"I will, will I." John murmured, a look of annoyance crossing his mobile features.

Chaya continued on blithely, not noticing that she was beginning to piss John off. "Yes and you also have the potential to be a sorcerer, so our children will inherit that as well." She sighed happily and continued, "I will of course teach our children on how to use their powers. You, of course, will provide and care for us in the manner we deserve."

"The manner that you deserve," John smirked evilly and reached for a lever by the door that Radek had created to eject unwanted visitors. He pulled the lever and jerked open the door.

Chaya's chair went flying backwards, upon reaching the door, violently tipped back, dumping her outside. She went tumbling down the stairs and into the nearby pig wallow. John merrily waved her off then slammed and locked the door.

Cowen, of course, had started up the wedding march as soon as the door had opened. He hastily stopped it as Chaya crawled out of the pig wallow covered in mud. "So," Cowen stated with a smirk, "the marriage proposal didn't go to well, I take it."

Chaya growled and hit Cowen with a blast of power, sending him into the bushes. She turned, mud dripping everywhere and stalked back to Genii muttering, "This _is not_ over John. I will make you mine."


	7. Chapter Six:John Meets the Beast

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Six: John Meets the Beast

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu/ , My Livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. , My Yahoo Group: http/groups. http/ and what ever livejournal or Yahoo!Groups I post to.

Anyone else go ahead, just let me know.

Feedback: & finally Yes, I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!

Pairings: McShep

Rating: PG to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SGA and Disney's BatB belong to their respective owners!

Author's Notes: Thanks goes out to my beta, Allison.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Six: John Meets the Beast

John, after a few minutes, cautiously poked his head out of the house. He sighed in relief, once he realized that Chaya and her cronies had left. He stalked out of his home, an angry scowl gracing his features. He grabbed a bucket of grain and began throwing handfuls of it to the ground so the chickens could eat. "I can't believe her nerve!" He growled angrily, "she thinks that she is so 'great' that I'll fall at her feet in joy because **_she wants_** to marry me!"

He stares off into the distance, a sneer on his lips. "Oh joy, she wants to marry me because I'm good looking and have a potential to be a sorcerer. How can she think . . ." he paused, closing his eyes and sighs. "She thinks that I'll go along with her plans because every other male in Genii would. She doesn't _know me_ at all! He snorts, "She doesn't want to know me, and she just wants to own me."

He strolled out of the yard, to the bluff on the east side of the cottage. He looks out over the river down below, a distant longing in his eyes. "I don't want to stay here forever. I want to explore the world. And if I am going to get married, I want that someone to love me, for me. Not because I'm handsome, not because I have the potential to be a sorcerer, hell not even because I'm smart. I want my future partner to love me for everything that I am- the good and the bad, all my quirks and flaws. Someone who would be willing to explore the world with me as a partner not as someone they want to possess."

A clattering of wheels and a high pitch neigh startles John out of his contemplations. He whirled around seeing Puddlejumper come galloping into the yard, without Radek. He rushes forward, grabbing Puddlejumpers halter. "Calm down, P.J., where is Radek? Where is he P.J.?"

Puddlejumper visibly calmed down at John's touch and John unhooked the cart. John pats Puddlejumper on the neck and then climbed on his back. "Take me to Radek, P.J.," John commanded.

Puddlejumper turned around and headed to where he left Radek. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the gates of the spooky castle and the gates swung open, allowing Puddlejumper and John to enter the courtyard. John cautiously dismounted and headed toward the castle doors. He entered, looking around and called out, "Hello is anyone here? I'm looking for my adoptive father, Radek Zelenka. Has he come here?"

John hears a weird tapping sound and sees a light going upstairs. He hurried after it. "Hello?" He called again, "Is anybody there?"

He then hears Radeks voice, "John is that you?"

John rushes up the stairs and sees Radek behind bars. "Radek, what happened? Who did this to you?" John grabs Radeks hand, "my God, what happened to you? Your hands are like ice!"

"John, you must leave here! Forget about me, yes. Just leave before he finds you!" Radek stutters out desperately.

"I won't leave you!" John declared.

"Leave before he shows up. He's insane, he's a beast!"

"Who's insane! Who's a Beast!" Came a sputtering, indignant growl from behind John.

John scrambled around and came face to face with the Beast. He took in the fangs, the claws, and the indigent, kinda pouty scowl and gasped, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rodney McKay! Owner of the castle you're trespassing in," came the immediate response.

Author's Note: I would like to thank Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, McKayLover, krysalys, Green Fairy 61, Legolas0, & Anarah McKay for their wonderful reviews. Also if you don't mind nc-17 fic or really dark fic, you should check out mylivejournal or yahoo!Group as I have one posted there. I am also working on another one which is much more happier then the current one I have.

Zha'hai'vallv'a


	8. Chapter Seven:A Deal is Made

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Seven: A Deal is Made

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My Livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. ,

My Yahoo Group: http/groups. http/ and what ever livejournal or Yahoo!Groups I post to.

Anyone else go ahead, just let me know.

Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!

Pairings: McShep

Rating: PG to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SGA and Disney's BatB belong to their respective owners!

Author's Notes: Thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, Allison.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Seven: A Deal is Made

"Ummm, hi," John replied and stuck out his hand. "I'm John, nice to meet you."

Rodney's blue eyes widened in surprise and he tentatively grasped John's hand and gently shook it. John looked down at their clasped hands. His hand looked positively tiny in comparison to Rodney's rather large but strangely elegant hands. John noticed that Rodney's claws had actually been filed down, so they weren't sharp. "So," drawled out John, "what will it take to get my father out of your dungeon?"

"Father?" Rodney sputtered out in surprise, looking back and forth between the two. "You two don't look anything alike! Not only that he's too young to be your father."

"He took me in when I was eight and raised me," John calmly stated.

"Oh."

"So, back to my original question, what will it take to get him out?" John asked once again.

Rodney stared at John, he had actually been coming up to release Radek but as he looked at John, he decided he wanted to get to know him better. After he had been cursed by Alina Rodney had found that for the few people to have shown up had been deeply afraid of him. John wasn't which fascinated him to no end, so he said, "You can take his place."

John and Radek gaped at Rodney in surprise, John then nodded opening his mouth to agree. Radek, though, had other ideas and yelled out to John, "No, John, don't do it. Forget about me and leave this place immediately. Don't sacrifice yourself to this Beast!"

Rodney, getting annoyed, glared at Radek, and then growled out, "Your decision?"

"I'll do it." John stated firmly.

"No, John, don't," Radek yelled out again. "You should, not sacrifice yourself to this stupid monster."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Rodney screeched, "if anyone is stupid here, it's you!" Rodney unlocked the cell door, grabbed Radek by the back of his shirt, hauling him out of the room.

"Wait!" John called out after him, "At least let us say good-bye."

Rodney, though, did not hear him and continued to haul Radek out of the castle. Now Rodney had decided to somewhat forgive Radek for destroying months of work. He even didn't mind being called a beast because after all that was now what his appearance was. But Radek had said he was stupid. He was not stupid! He was quite intelligent. He was the smartest man in the entire Kingdom of Atlantis. He was probably the smartest man in the entire continent, if not the world.

Being called stupid by some ignorant yokel, enraged him and he just wanted the yokel off his property. He arrived at the front doors which sprang open as he stormed toward them. It had started to snow heavily and his carriage was covered in snow. He glared at it and demanded as he threw Radek into the carriage, "Markhouse, get up and take him to his home."

As Markhouse left, Rodney turned and headed back to where he left John. He found John staring forlornly out the window at his departing father. Rodney cleared his throat; John whipped around and stared at Rodney. Rodney shifted in place a little then said, "Come with me."

John looked at him in surprise, "I thought. . ."

Rodney snorted, interrupting John, "Do you actually want to stay here?"

"Well no."

"Then follow me."

They traveled to their destination in silence. They arrived at a door to one of the suites, a different one then the infamous Alina had, and Rodney opened the door. "This shall be yours to do with as you see fit during your stay here." Rodney told John, "Supper will be in two hours. I'll see you then."

John nodded and watched Rodney leave. He went into his rooms and looked around, they were very nice. He sighed, this day had not turned out like he had expected.


	9. Chapter Eight:John's First Night

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Eight: John's First Night

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My Livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. Yahoo Group: http/groups. http/ and what ever livejournal or Yahoo!Groups I post to.

Anyone else go ahead, just let me know.

Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!

Pairings: McShep

Rating: PG to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SGA and Disney's BatB belong to their respective owners!

Author's Notes: Thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, Allison.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Eight: John's First Night

John looked around his room curiously. It was gorgeous, he had never been surrounded by such luxury in his life. He walked to the window, staring out at the wintry darkness. He sighed, wondering on how Radek was doing. "What are you sighing over, lad?" a voice rumbled out behind him.

John spun around to face the voice and was confronted by a wardrobe. John stared at it in disbelief, the wardrobe smiled at John and said, "Och lad, don't be so surprised. You have met the Master of this castle after all." It shuffled closer, "now, lad, would ye like a physical?"

"A physical?" choked out John.

"Yes, lad. I'm the physician of this castle, I'm Dr. Carson Beckett."

"But . . . but you're a wardrobe!" John sputtered.

A heavy sigh came from Carson, "That's my own bloody fault. I should have never kept my equipment in a wardrobe. When the curse hit, I was turned into one."

John looked at Carson curiously, "So the whole castle is under a curse?"

"Yes."

"Should you have told me this?"

"Lad, you seem to be quite bright. I'm sure you would have figured it out quite quickly with all the walking, talking furniture and utensils," came the wry response.

John thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement, "So why is the castle and its inhabitants cursed and what will break it?"

"Now that, lad, I can't tell," Carson replied firmly.

John accepted his answer with a shrug, it had been worth a try. A knock came at the door and John went and answered it. In rolled trolley with a brown teapot and cup, John looked at them curiously. The teapot and cup looked John over. John smiled and drawled, "Hi, I'm John Sheppard. Nice to meet you."

"I am Holling and this is my son, Jinto," the teapot gravely replied.

"Hi," piped Jinto cheerfully.

John smiled at Jinto and arched a brow at Holling. "John, would you like a spot of Athosian Ceremonial Tea?" Holling inquired.

"Sure."

"One lump or two and would you like cream with that?"

John smiled to himself, he had heard about Athosian Ceremonial Tea and how you were supposed to drink it. He did not want to offend Holling so he said, "Black is fine, thanks."

Holling nodded in approval and poured some tea into Jinto. John sat down on the bed and slowly sipped his tea. He had a feeling that the animated objects in this castle had hung their hopes of breaking the curse on him. Now he didn't mind helping out but he really wish he had an idea exactly they expected him to do.

"Now lad, about the Master don't mind him to much. He is really a good person underneath all of his bluster and sarcasm." Carson stated jovially, "I hope you don't take how he treated your father too badly."

John regarded Holling and Carson curiously and asked, "And how am I supposed to take it?"

"Well, Mr. Radek did something that really pissed the Master off." Jinto told John sadly, "He really shouldn't have erased all of the Masters equations."

John groaned, he had lived among mathematicians and inventors for most of his life. There was one thing you didn't do and that was mess with someone else's work without permission. Just what had Radek been thinking? No wonder Rodney was pissed. Then Radek had made it worse by insulting Rodney. John, now that he knew what happened, didn't blame Rodney for his actions. After all, Rodney actually hadn't hurt Radek. While he was thinking about this, he failed to see Holling and Carson exchange happy glances. Holling cleared his throat, "We'll leave you for now John. You would probably like to freshen up before dinner."

John smiled at them and nodded in agreement. Holling and Jinto wheeled out on the trolley and Carson hopped back to his place along the wall. John heard sounds coming from the chamber on the left. He got up, walked to the door and opened it. A bath had been prepared for him and John smiled happily. A bath would be good.


	10. Chapter Nine:Face Off!

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Nine: Face Off!

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My Livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. ,

My Yahoo Group: http/groups. http/ and what ever livejournal or Yahoo!Groups I post to.

Anyone else go ahead, just let me know.

Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!

Pairings: McShep

Rating: PG to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SGA and Disney's BatB belong to their respective owners!

Author's Notes: Thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, Alison, who is getting this back to me extremely fast recently. Yeah Alison! Also this chapter is officially the longest chapter I have ever written being just over three pages.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Nine: Face Off!

Two hours later, John opened the door of his room and looked down at the Candelabra that had been knocking at his door. "Mr. Sheppard, sir, I am Aiden Ford. I am here to show you to the dining room," he declared and bowed courteously.

John smirked down at him, "Lead the way."

Ford jumped, twirled in the air, and landed facing the direction of the stairway. He hopped forward, John following him. Ford chattered merrily away about the weather and the latest gossip occurring in McKay Castle. They arrived at the very grand dining room. A Clock looked up at them eagerly from where it had been pacing on the table. "Ahhhh, Mr. Sheppard, I am Eugene Bates. Welcome to McKay Castle, come your seat is over here." Bates gestured to a chair by the head of the table, "The Master should be down any minute."

John smiled and settled into the indicated chair. Bates and Ford started talking to John, keeping him entertained as they waited for Rodney. Twenty minutes passed and still no Rodney showing up for supper. Bates frowned and snapped his fingers. A Broom swept gracefully out of the wings. John looked at her; she didn't give off the impression that she was a maid. He looked at her handle closely and he saw that it had some carvings at the grips like the sticks used for Athosian stick fighting. The Broom swept up to Bates and arched a brow inquiringly. "Teyla, find out what is taking Master Rodney so long," Bates sighed. "He probably got immersed in his work and forgot about supper."

"You're probably correct, Bates." Teyla replied coolly, "I'll go get him."

Teyla swept off, Bates and Ford looked over at John apologetically. John just smirked at them. He lived with Radek; he knew how brilliant people got. Hell, give him a good set of equations to solve and he got lost for hours at a time too. He slouched down in his chair, he had a feeling Rodney wouldn't be joining him for supper.

A few minutes later Teyla swept back into the dining room and she was alone. Bates and Ford's faces fell in disappointment, Master Rodney had struck again. They were never going to break the curse! Teyla sighed and stated formally, "I am sorry, Master Rodney will not be joining you tonight Mr. Sheppard. He has become busy with other affairs. You are to enjoy supper by yourself." She turned and headed for the kitchen, "I must have a tray prepared for Master Rodney. He will be eating in his labs. Again!"

Bates and Ford sighed in unison as plates of food came bustling out of the kitchen. John ate his supper, entertained by Bates and Ford as they happily bated each other. After he was finished, he leaned back, sipping the tea that Holling had brought him. After John was done, Jinto looked up at him. "Do you want me to show you around the castle Mr. John?"

"No, Jinto. It is time for you to go to bed," Holling stated firmly.

Jinto pouted and sighed, "Alright father."

Holling turned to John, "Ford and Bates can show you the castle, sir. If you want to explore it, that is."

"Sure," drawled out John.

Bates and Ford happily moved ahead of John. Giving him the grand tour, they showed off a hallway with a set of armor, explaining that this set was used during the 6th Century by so and so who led his men in the defense of the castle from invaders. They explained the battle in loving detail. John enjoyed their story and figured out that despite their current forms, they were probably the heads of security for the castle. They passed a set of stairs heading to the west. "What's up there?" John curiously asked.

"Oh, nothing at all sir! It's really full of broken junk and dusty objects. Nothing of interest up that way," Bates and Ford chorused nervously. They remembered what happened last time someone went up the Masters lab and did not want a repeat occurrence.

Bates gestured toward where he had been leading. "Now over here sir, are a set of weapons used by . . ." Bates voice faded as he waddled down the corridor with Ford not noticing that John wasn't following.

John turned and headed up to the West Wing. Bates and Ford obviously did not want him to go up there, so that made him curious. John arched his brows in amusement. Dusty, huh? The place was actually pretty clean. He saw a light under a door and went in. Two things immediately caught his eye, a rose hanging in mid-air underneath a crystal dome and a chalk board filled with mathematical equations. The equations were more interesting.

He ambled toward the board, examining the equations minutely. His brow furled as he worked out the answers in his head. As he went over them he realized one of the answers was incorrect. He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote down the correct answer underneath the wrong one. "What are you doing," Rodney bellowed out angrily behind him.

John whipped around and faced him. "Just putting the correct answer to this equation underneath the wrong one."

"Wrong one! What wrong one! I am **_never_** wrong. My equations are perfect." Rodney yelled, "How dare you come in here and mess with my work!"

"I didn't mess with it!" John yelled back, "Everything you had is still up on the board. I just wrote the correct answer underneath the wrong one." John stalked forward and whispered angrily into Rodney's face, "If you think it is wrong, erase it! I am not dealing with this kind of abuse. "I am leaving."

John whirled around, ran out the door, and raced out of the West Wing. He grabbed his cloak and headed out of the castle. Bates, Ford, and Holling begging him, desperately not to leave the castle. He didn't care. No one treated John Sheppard this way in the past and he wasn't about to let someone start now.

John grabbed Puddlejumper's reins, clambered onto his back and headed away from the castle towards home at a gallop. John heard howling in the distance. He ignored it and urged Puddlejumper on.

Meanwhile at the castle, Rodney studied the board and the equation that John had said he fixed. Rodney's blue eyes widened in disbelief. He had been wrong, John's answer was right! Rodney hurried out of his lab. He had to find John and actually apologize. He raced out of the castle door and paused. He frowned; he could hear the baying of the Wraith Wolves. John was in danger!

Rodney raced desperately toward the sound of howling. He burst into a clearing and saw John facing off against the Wraith Wolves. John was defending himself with a tree branch; John's steed it seemed had run off. He was doing a pretty good job too. Rodney leaped into the fray, using his blunted claws as effectively as he could against the wolves. Together, he and John drove off the beasts. John and Rodney looked at each other. "Thanks," murmured John.

"Umm, you're welcome," Rodney mumbled in reply. Rodney took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I jumped to conclusions. I thought you did the same thing your father did. You were also right about the equation and I was wrong. I'm sorry, please come back to the castle."

John smiled at Rodney. "Sure. Just don't do it again." Rodney nodded in agreement. John looked out into the woods, "Those wolves didn't behave like regular wolves. What were they?"

Rodney looked at him gravely, "Those were Wraith Wolves. They only show up in areas where a curse is in effect. They capture living creatures and drain the magical and life essences out of their bodies. That is why there are no other living creatures in this wood. The castle has wards that keep them out, so you are safe in the castle and its grounds."

"Oh," John responded.

John and Rodney headed back to the castle. When they arrived, they were ushered into the library. Holling brought them coffee instead of tea at Rodney's insistence. They sat by the fire, talking math and snarking at each other over their difference of opinions on certain mathematical principle. Ford, Bates, Teyla, and Holling exchanging smiles. There was hope yet.

TBC


	11. Chapter Ten: Stewing In Humiliation

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Ten: Stewing In Humiliation

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My Livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. ,

My Yahoo Group: http/groups. http/ and what ever livejournal or Yahoo!Groups I post to.

Anyone else go ahead, just let me know.

Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!

Pairings: McShep

Rating: PG to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SGA and Disney's BatB belong to their respective owners!

Author's Notes: Thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, Alison, who is getting this back to me extremely fast recently. Alison is going away to LA so the next chapter maybe awhile.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Ten: Stewing In Humiliation

In the tavern that was located in the inn that she owned, Chaya slumped into her throne like chair, stewing in humiliation over what happened this afternoon. John had rejected her! He not only rejected her, he had humiliated her in front of the people of Genii. She delicately ground her teeth together in frustration. That was twice now that her plans had been derailed. Cowen slipped up beside her, "Now what's running through that devious mind of your, Chaya."

"Vengeance," came the terse reply.

"What kind?"

Chaya made a sound that was between a sigh and a laugh, "The kind that is only in my mind. I learned sometime ago it was not wise to give in to my need for vengeance. It can have unforeseen and life threatening repercussions."

"So you're not going to do anything to John then?" Cowen questioned, disappointment lacing his voice.

"No, I still have plans for him. I lost one man to my need for vengeance and ended up losing something very important to me. John offers me a future that I want, it may not be as grand as the first one I envisioned but it's still offers me more then what I have now." She hissed out, fire's of determination burning in her eyes.

"I see."

Chaya smirked at Cowen nastily, "No, you don't. All that you can see is that John Sheppard is getting something you desperately want for yourself. Don't worry, Cowen, as soon as I get what I want from John Sheppard then you'll get your reward." She settled deeper into her seat, a dark seductive smile forming on her face. "All you have to do is help me get John."

Cowen looked at her, "How am I supposed to do that? He rejected you quite thoroughly and not to mention very publicly this afternoon."

"I know," she replied grimly, "I just don't get why he did it. Am I not the most beautiful woman in Genii?"

"No one matches your beauty, Chaya. Right boys?" Cowen assured her, the young men in the room backing him up.

Chaya sighed in satisfaction. "Not only am I the most beautiful, I have a great deal of magical power at my disposal." She formed a powerball made of electricity to prove her point, negligently tossing it over her shoulder. It landed by Cowen and slightly singed him.

Cowen stumbled up to her and slurred, "Very powerful indeed. No one has power like you do, Chaya."

"Of course not!" She jumped to her feet and began to pace, her white gown swirling around her. "I mean I have everything looks, power, wealth what more could any man ask for?" So why did he **_reject me_**!"

Cowen and everyone in the room looked at each other, confusion in their eyes then looked at her and chorused, "We don't know but he sure was an idiot to do so!"

Chaya frowned and then once again she slumped into her chair. Everyone sucking up to her had made her feel better but it didn't solve the problem of making John hers. At that point Radek stumbled into the tavern. He started babbling at the patrons, slipping into his mother tongue, trying to get them to help him. He landed at her feet, tugging at her skirt. She listened for a moment to his crazy blathering, something about saving John from something.

She frowned at him then kicked him away, "Go away, you crazy old man."

Radek stumbled away; he glared at her and stomped out the door. Cowen laughed, "God that man is insane."

Chaya smiled in agreement then a gleam entered her eye and she laughed out loud. "Cowen go get Koyla. I have a business proposition for him."

"What do you want with the keeper of the insane asylum?"

"Watch and learn, Cowen," Chaya smiled mysteriously, "Watch and learn."

Koyla looked at the pile of gold coins in front of him, then tested one to be sure it was gold. He smiled in satisfaction and learned back in his chair. "So, what can I do for you Chaya?"

"I think, Genii has a problem in Radek."

"Now Chaya, he maybe crazy but his is harmless."

"True, but I want something and Radek is going to be the means of me getting it."

Koyla regarded her then smiled and gestured at the gold in front of him. "If I help you achieve your desires will I be receiving more of this?"

"Of course."

"Also . . ."

Chaya arched a brow, "Also?"

"A favor. You help me at a later date to achieve my desires," Koyla's eyes briefly flickered over to Cown and then back to Chaya.

Chaya smiled, "Of course."

"Then we have a deal."

Radek stumbled into his cottage, pulling things out of drawers and stuffing things out of drawers and stuffing them into his pockets. "If no one is going to help me save John, I'll just have to do it myself."

He slammed the front door shut behind him as he went out. He rushed down the lane and disappeared into the woods just before a carriage pulled up in front of the cottage. Chaya, Cowen, and Koyla walked up to the door. Chaya knocked and they waited a few minutes before Chaya shoved the door open and walked in. They quickly searched the house and soon realized that no one was home. Chaya turned to Cowen, "Set up a watch on the cottage. The moment they return, let me know."

"As you wish," Cowen murmured.

TBC

Author's Note: I have four chapters left for Beauty and the Beast, 'Chapter Eleven: Christmas and Kavanaugh', 'Chapter Twelve: The Mirror', 'Chapter Thirteen: Invasion' and of course the 'Epilogue: Ever After'. Unfortunately even though I have the general ideas for the chapters plotted, the details elude me. Currently my status for Beauty and the Beast is the dreaded writers block. Whereas Realizations,mynew series,should be done fairly soon, there are only three more chapters to go: 'Heart Hush' whichhas more Rodney angst but only a little bit, 'The Heart Don't Lie' which has slight John angst but a happy ending. The final chapter is 'Only God' which is the chapter where everything ends happily. If you're a Reba McEntire fan you'll know what's coming. Realizations is fairly easy for me to write because each chapter is based on a Reba song and to get inspiration for that chapter all I have to do is put that song on repeat. I think to get the juices flowing for Beauty and the Beast is that I'm gonna have to actually watch Beauty and the Beast in order to inspire me. We'll see how it goes.


	12. Chapter Eleven:Christmas and Kavanaugh

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Eleven: Kavanaugh and Christmas

John and Rodney spent the next morning together going over equations and playing a few games of prime/not prime. Lunch came and John left, with a smile, letting Rodney return to his research. He hung out with Jinto and explored the castle. They walked into a room where a grand organ sat. "Whoa, I think we should leave Mr. Sheppard. Kavanaugh really doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Too late, Jinto. You have already woken me up." The organ rumbled as his eyes opened. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is John Sheppard, Kavanaugh." Jinto piped nervously.

"Is he the one everyone thinks can break the curse?" Kavanaugh muttered slyly.

"Ummm, I think so." Jinto replied, "No one's really saying much to me."

"Really? What a surprise." Kavanaugh murmured sarcastically and then he studied John. "So what have you been doing? I'm sure you haven't been exploring the castle with Jinto all day."

John smiled lazily, "You're right. I spent the morning with Rodney. We were working on the equations for Rodney's latest project. We also played a few games of prime/not prime."

Kavanaugh's eyes seemed to frost over and he whispered, "Really?"

"Yep!" Jinto piped, "He was in Master Rodney's lab all morning."

"I see. So why aren't you in the lab right now?" Kavanaugh questioned coolly.

"Rodney moved on to something that did not involve math so I decided to explore the castle some more." John replied, becoming slightly uneasy in Kavanaugh's presence.

"How nice. So what are you going to do next?" Kavanaugh asked.

John looked down at Jinto and raised an eyebrow questionably. Jinto thought about if for a moment and seemed to shrug. "I don't know."

"Well it is Christmas Eve and the castle is a little drab." Kavanaugh pointed out, "You know how much Master Rodney loves Christmas. Why don't you decorate a room or two in the castle? Get a Christmas tree and decorate it. Celebrating Christmas would bring a twinkle to Master Rodney's blue eyes."

Jinto nodded eagerly and John narrowed his eyes. Kavanaugh was up to something. He didn't know what but he would find out. John nodded his head, "That's a good idea, Kavanaugh. Come on Jinto, let's go!" John picked Jinto up and headed out of the room, "Thanks for your help Kavanaugh."

"No problem, John. No problem at all," came Kavanaugh's oily response.

After the two explorers had left, Kavanaugh growled angrily and thought, _'It was me, who was supposed to be aiding Rodney in his research. Not some two bit **peasant**. I am the one who was hired to be both Rodney's assistant and to teach him how to play the organ. Damn that curse! I should have been turned into Rodney's chalk board not a stupid organ! Not only did Rodney invite that peasant to his labs he played prime/not prime with him. Rodney never played that with **me**!'_ Discordant tones filled the room as Kavanaugh vented his anger at the perceived injustice done to his person. After a few minutes the sounds of his anger faded and Kavanaugh sighed and smirked evilly. _'Poor John. Soon Rodney would be kicking him out of the castle in a fit of anger instead of inviting him to his lab. Rodney hated Christmas.'_

'_Once John and Jinto set up their tree and decorations and Rodney finds them. Heh. John would be gone so fast and Rodney will return to me.'_ Kavanaugh started to laugh. The dark tones of his laughter rang through the castle. Hollings looked up from his task and frowned. That sound did not bode well. He hoped nothing bad would happen.

Meanwhile John and Jinto had gone outside to go tree hunting. They wandered the castle grounds with Lorne the Axe. "So why are you an axe?" John asked curiously.

"I'm the castles huntsman." Lorne grunted out as they plowed through the freshly fallen snow.

"Cool." John drawled.

After a half hour of futile searching all they found was a puny sapling. John, Jinto and Lorne exchanged looks and sighed. "So what do we do now?" Jinto asked plaintively.

John crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood there for a moment, deep in thought. He sighed and shrugged, "There's no choice. We're going to have to leave the castle grounds to get our tree."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lorne questioned.

"You're thinking about the Wraith Wolves aren't you?" John asked.

Lorne nodded his head, "They almost got you and your horse. Hell, your horse had a couple of the wolves on his tail when he barreled into the castle courtyard last night."

John tilted his head, acknowledging Lorne's very valid point. "Unfortunately if we want this Christmas to be a success we need a Christmas tree. We're leaving the castle grounds to find one. We'll just have to keep our ear out for the wolves."

Lorne grumbled for a bit and then said, "There's a sled in the shed that you can hook you're horse to."

John smiled his lazy smile and drawled, "Well let's go get our tree."

They trudged through the woods looking for the perfect tree. After about twenty minutes they found it; the perfect tree. John smiled in triumph and Jinto cheered happily. Lorne hopped around the tree looking at it carefully and then began to chop it down. "Timber!" Lorne cried out as the tree fell down. John manfully struggled with the tree, getting it on board the sled. After he had it secured on board, the intrepid group of tree hunters headed back to the castle. About halfway there, Rodney burst into the clearing they were passing through. He looked them over worriedly and then demanded, "What do you think your doing?"

John looked at Rodney and arched a brow, "Just getting a Christmas tree."

"A Christmas tree! You left the safety of the castle grounds for a Christmas tree! What are you? Crazy? You risked getting attacked and drained by Wraith Wolves for a god damned Christmas tree!" Rodney bellowed angrily.

John leaned forward, frowning a little. "Well, Kavanaugh said you loved Christmas. What's Christmas without a Christmas tree?"

"Yep! Uh-huh!" Jinto chirped.

"Kavanaugh said I loved Christmas did he?" Rodney asked softly.

"Yeah." John drawled out slowly and Jinto eagerly nodded his agreement.

Rodney frowned and then hissed, "I hate Christmas! Bad things _always_ happen to me on Christmas!" Rodney whirled around, "Kavanaugh lied to you!"

"So that's what he was up to." John murmured.

Rodney looked back at John. "You thought he was up to something?"

John nodded slowly. Rodney sighed and shook his head. He looked up at John, Jinto and Lorne and the tree on the sled. He smiled at them and said quietly, "I may dislike Christmas but because you cared about making me happy I think I'll have to love this one."

Jinto beamed up at Rodney and John's hazel eyes showed how happy that statement made him. The group continued their journey back to the castle. John and Jinto began to set up the tree in the ballroom. Rodney headed to the room where Kavanaugh dwells, a grim look in his eyes. He stopped and picked up a length of chain and a padlock and then continued on his journey. On reaching the door, he set the chain and padlock down and then entered the room.

"Ah, Master Rodney, you have returned so soon. Have you dealt with your little problem?"

Rodney glared at Kavanaugh, "Not yet but I'm about to."

"Whatever do you mean, Master Rodney?" Kavanaugh questioned nervously.

"I mean that **_you_** sent John and Jinto out on their little quest. You lied to them and then you lied to **_me_**. You could have gotten them killed with your manipulations Kavanaugh." Rodney bit out.

"Now master, I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted that _peasant_ out of the castle." Kavanaugh replied his distain for John dripping from his voice.

"Peasant?" Rodney regarded Kavanaugh for a moment and he saw the jealousy burning in his eyes. "You're jealous of John. That's why you did this." Rodney strode forward and began to disconnect the organ pipes.

"Master! Master, what are you doing?" Kavanaugh screeched out.

"I never want to hear you ever again." Rodney replied coldly and stepped back. "Never again!"

Turning, Rodney left the room, shut the door, picked up the chain and ran it through the door handles and padlocked it shut. "Is that really necessary?" John asked from behind him.

"He could have gotten you all killed. Jinto can be killed if he's broken you know. He _is_ a teacup. If you and Lorne had gotten into a fight with the Wraith Wolves he could have easily been destroyed in the chaos." Rodney whispered.

John closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right." John opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "You're a good master, Rodney. You care about your people even though you don't often show it."

Rodney smiled back, a glow filling his heart. John approved of his decision. "Let's go to the ballroom. We have a tree to decorate." Rodney stated happily.

TBC


	13. Chapter Twelve:The Mirror

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Twelve: The Mirror

Evening had come and the inhabitants of Castle McKay were rushing here and there. They had a magical evening to prepare in order to get two people to fall in love. Ford and Bates were with Rodney instructing him on how to behave, eat, and dress. Soon the evening began and John and Rodney met at the center landing. Both of them were dressed to the nines. They looked at each other, approval lighting their eyes. Rodney was dressed in a gorgeous blue velvet suit which highlighted his beautiful blue eyes. John was wearing a black velvet suit that emphasized his slim frame.

In unison the two of them stepped down the stairs, heading for the dining room and supper. They sat down and Teyla swept in and critically eyed the table then stated, "Supper's ready and Ronon says don't complain about the food or he'll set his knives after you."

John, who had been taking a sip of water, choked a bit and wheezed out, "Is it normal for the cook to threaten the dinners with bodily harm if they don't like the meal?"

"No." Teyla replied calmly.

"But . . ."

"Ronon's not really the cook. He's one of Rodney's personal body guards." Teyla interrupted.

"Ah, then why is he cooking?" John asked in confusion.

"Because he's now the oven," Teyla smirked.

"Why is he the oven?" John muttered in horror. Remembering how some of the food tasted kind of off.

Rodney smirked at John from across the table. "Ronon has an unhealthy obsession with knives which is followed by his obsession with food. Somehow the curse translated that as Ronon as controller of the kitchen." He chuckled and then continued, "My real cook is now a ladle and is none to happy."

"Well that's kind of weird, don't you think?" John said, a peculiar look in his eyes.

Teyla smiled serenely and said, "None of the bodyguards and armsmen were turned into weapons of any kind, the closest was our huntsman, Lorne. Who is, as you know, an axe."

Rodney nodded and sighed, "Then there is poor Stackhouse and Markham. They're my coachman and footman, they were combined together as the coach. We're calling them Markhouse, just to make it more efficient."

"Those poor bastards," John muttered in horror. Now he really wanted to help break the curse. Two people in one body must be kind of confusing.

John watched as assorted cutlery and dishware came out of the kitchen, laden with food. A ladle came out, giving the impression that it was stomping, muttering under its breath. John realized that, that was the actual cook. "So what's the cooks name," pointing at the ladle.

"Something Parrish, I think." Rodney muttered and frowned, "You should ask Lorne. He would know, they're together."

"Oh," John's brow furrowed as he tried to wrap his mind around an axe and a ladle being 'together'.

He shrugged, they were probably together before the curse hit. That explained why they both were so pissed with the world. If he was in their shoes, he'd be pissed as well. John and Rodney began to eat their meal, it wasn't too bad. The gravy had a slightly singed taste though. After dinner, he and Rodney walked to the balcony and sat down on the ledge. They talked about math and certain mathematicians theories. "Lewis Carroll, he's mad as a hatter!" Rodney sputtered indignantly.

John smirked, "But what about his theory on . . ."

"No, no, no, no, no!"

After awhile John decided to ask Rodney about something that had been bothering him for awhile. "Rodney how exactly did you and the rest of the castle get cursed?"

Rodney frowned in thought and then finally answered, "It was a couple of years ago. I had been working on the Grimm problems . . ."

"Those are the ones created by the Brothers Grimm, right?" John eagerly questioned and leaned forward. "Aren't those supposed to be almost impossible to solve?" John leaned back into his chair, "Didn't someone solve them a year or so ago?" John looked at Rodney and smirked, "It was you?"

Rodney beamed his approval of John's knowledge and insight. "Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Now may I continue? Good. Now as I said, I was working on the Grimm problems and the Lady Allina arrived here at the castle. She started pestering me, yammering on and on and on. Distracting me from my very important work, after awhile I got irritated with her. I then proceeded to express my irritation with her succinctly and perhaps a bit rudely." Rodney paused and then shrugged his broad shoulders. "Okay, maybe not a bit rude. I was very rude. I insulted her, her family, and her families' pets."

John grinned wryly, "Why am I not surprised."

Rodney just shook his head and continued, "I didn't know at the time that the bitch was a witch. Hey, I made a rhyme. Anyway our dear Lady Allina, didn't take kindly to my words and cursed me and the entire castle."

"I see," John stated softly. John looked into Rodney's eyes and whispered, "Perhaps it was fate. We probably wouldn't have met each other if it wasn't for the curse."

Rodney nodded, John was right. Radek had been chased to the castle by Wraith Wolves. John had followed after him. The Wraith Wolves could only exist in cursed areas. No curse, no wolves. No wolves to chase Radek to the castle meant that Radek would have had his journey continue in peace. No Radek arriving at the castle and being subsequently imprisoned by Rodney meant that John wouldn't have shown up looking for him. Rodney gazed into John's hazel eyes; he never would have met him if it wasn't for the curse. Perhaps . . . perhaps he could convince his parents to take the price off of Allina's head. She had in the long run, done him a favor. Rodney looked down at his hands and then back up at John. "John?"

"Yes, Rodney?"

"John, are you happy here at the castle with me?" Rodney asked quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I am except . . ." John paused, longing filling his eyes.

"Except?" Rodney prodded.

"Except I miss Radek. I wonder how he is doing. If he's alright." John whispered.

Rodney took a deep breath and nodded. He stood up and gestured to John. "Come with me."

John nodded, stood up, and followed Rodney up the stairs to the West Wing. They entered the lab and headed to the table with the rose. Beside it lay a mirror and Rodney picked it up and handed it to John. "It's a magic mirror. It will show you anyone, anywhere. All you have to do is ask."

John looked down at the mirror and then demanded, "Mirror, show me Radek!"

The mirror glowed brightly for a moment when the glow had faded it showed John a startling and worrying picture. Radek was struggling through wind and snow, calling out for John. After a few moments, the determination that had been fueling him in his search drained out of him. He collapsed into a snow bank in exhaustion; he struggled to get up but failed and then fell into unconsciousness. John gasped, "Radek!"

"What is it John?" Rodney questioned worriedly.

"Radek, he needs me. He's unconscious in a snowdrift. He could die." John whispered out.

Rodney closed his eyes. For a brief moment in time he had truly been happy. He opened his eyes to see another petal from the rose fall. There were not too many petals left. He knew John would eventually come back to the castle to see him but by that time it would be too late. Rodney hadn't cared before about his current form. But now, he did. He could seriously hurt John in this form. He knew when John returned that all he would ever allow himself to feel for John was friendship. Sorrow filled his blue eyes as he said good-bye to what could have been. He turned to John, "Go!"

"What?"

"Go, leave now! You no longer have to stay here. Go to your father. He needs you more than I do." Rodney harshly whispered.

John smiled at him brilliantly, "Thank you, I'll return once Radek is well, I promise."

"I know."

John turned to leave and paused. He turned to give the mirror back to Rodney. Rodney shook his head, "Keep it. Consider it a gift. You need it more than I do. The mirror can help you find your father."

John smiled, nodded, turned and rushed out of the lab. He quickly changed to his regular clothes. Jinto, hopped into the room as he was grabbing the last of his things. "You're not leaving are you?" he plaintively asked.

"I'm sorry, Jinto. I have to go. Radek needs me."

"Oh," Jinto watched as John packed and he looked at John's bag, an idea struck him and grinned impishly. A few minutes later, John ran out of the castle, bag over his shoulder. He ran into the stables where Puddlejumper was being kept and let him out of his stall. John clambered aboard and urged Puddlejumper into a gallop as the gates that led out of the castle opened. Rodney watched as John left, sighed sadly, and turned back to the experiments in his lab. They would help him forget what could have been. They always had after all.

TBC


	14. Chapter Thirteen:Truth's Revealed

Beauty and the Beast

Truth's Revealed

John raced Puddlejumper through the forest. Within minutes he had arrived where Radek had collapsed. He leapt from Puddlejumper's back and to Radek's side. "Radek! Radek!" He checked Radek's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, he was still alive. He quickly stood up and got Puddlejumper to kneel down. He picked up Radek's unconscious form and slid onto Puddlejumper and urged the Clydesdale to scramble to its feet and headed towards home. It was fortunate, John mused, that Radek had fallen unconscious outside of the cursed part of the forest. John shuddered; he knew he never would have got to Radek before the Wraith Wolves had found him. He gently kissed the top of Radek's head where it was cradled against his chest. Puddlejumper swiftly carried them through the forest, unerringly heading toward their cottage.

Within a short span of time, they arrived home and John quickly got Radek indoors and into bed. Unknown to him, a young man from Genii quickly slipped away and hurried to inform Cowen that they had returned. John quickly got the fire going, it quickly warmed up the cottage. He set water to boil for tea and hurried back to Radek's side. He began to take care of his father and worriedly kept an eye on his body temperature. Twenty minutes later, Radek began to return to consciousness and John sighed in relief. Radek would be alright. He smoothed Radek's hair back and smiled gently down at him as he awoke, "You gave me quite a scare Radek. Are you alright?"

Radek bolted up and he saw that he was back at the cottage with John. He threw his arms around him and whispered, "John, you are all right! That Beast didn't do anything to you did he?"

John pulled aback and chuckled softly, "Yes, I'm fine. Rodney wouldn't hurt a fly," he smiled at Radek. "Ya know, if you hadn't erased his work he wouldn't have thrown you in the dungeon. He also wouldn't have thrown you out of the castle if you hadn't insulted him."

"But . . . but he's a Beast!" Radek muttered.

"Radek, the entire castle is cursed and Rodney is the Master of the castle. He is a human being not a beast." John sternly replied.

"I know that! He just _acts_ like his form. He is a moron . . ."

"Radek, Rodney's the one who solved the Grimm problems." John interrupted.

"He what?" Radek squeaked.

"Solved the Grimm problems."

Radek closed his eyes and thought, '_It can't be. Prince Rodn . . . Oh god, Rodney! The prince! The Heir to Atlantis has been **cursed**._' Radek opened his eyes and looked at John, "How long has Rodney been cursed?"

"He mentioned that it has just been over a year. Why?" John asked, a perplexed look on his face.

'_Oh god, it is the Prince. He just disappeared around that time. He was still producing theories but he had not been seen in public since then._' Radek looked up at John. "John, we have to go back to the castle. Right now!"

"Ummmm, why?" John asked.

Radek opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by John's bag moving. The flap slid open and the mirror along with Jinto fell out. Jinto wobbled for a moment and then he spun around to face them. He smiled mischievously up at them and piped, "Hi!"

"Jinto!" John and Radek chorused in surprise.

Jinto hopped forward, smiling happily. "I heard you. You said you're going back to the castle. I'm so glad."

"Yeah, I guess we are but Jinto you shouldn't have . . ." A knock on the door interrupted John.

John looked over at the door and frowned, it was late. Not only that, it was Christmas Eve. Most people were home with their families, so he wondered who could be at the door. He slowly got up and headed to the door. He cracked it open and peered out at the person at the other side. A puzzled look crossed his face, it was Koyla. He wondered why Koyla was at his home. "Yes?" He inquired.

"John," Koyla smirked. "It seems your father caused a ruckus last night. I've come to collect him."

John stepped out of the cottage, pushing Koyla back and growled, "My father **_is_** not crazy."

"Really?" Chaya asked, sliding out of the crowd that was in their yard and up beside Koyla. "Well you should have heard his raving last night."

"John, who is at the door?" Radek asked as he stepped out behind him. He looked over at the crown in their yard. "What's going on?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Ah, Radek, the man we've come to collect." Koyla smoothly stated.

"Collect?" Radek frowned and then stated indignantly. "I'm not crazy!"

"Sure your not." Cowen said mockingly, "Last night you came into the inn, raving about a Beast kidnapping John."

Radek crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Well he was."

At that statement, the crowd laughed at him and Chaya, a frown on her face, stepped forward and said, "Whatever you say Radek. Until your better it would be a good idea for you to stay at Koyla's facility."

The crowd behind her muttered in agreement and Chaya smiled smugly. Two young men came out of the crowd and began to haul a struggling Radek away. "Hey, stop it! Leave my father alone!" John shouted, trying to haul the two men away from Radek.

Koyla and Cowen pushed John back and Chaya sidled up to John. "Now John, I could do something about this if . . ."

John looked at her, hazel eyes narrowing and icily whispered, "If?"

"If you marry me," she stated triumphantly.

John angrily pushed her away, "Like hell I will."

"Fine!" Chaya snarled and nodded at the two young men who had Radek.

"John!" Radek cried.

"Father!" John whispered and then ran into the house. He ran back out, the mirror that Rodney had given him in his hand. "My father isn't crazy and I can prove it." John shout out and held out the mirror, "Mirror, show me the Beast!"

The mirror glowed brightly and everyone closed their eyes and lifted their arms to shield themselves from the unearthly radiance. As the glow faded, they opened their eyes and lowered their arms. They were greeted by the sight of Rodney growling in anger and stomping around his lab. He was pulling his hair in frustration. He then screamed out angrily and kicked a stool into the wall, shattering it. The crowd gasped in fear and one of the ladies asked John, "Is . . . is he dangerous?"

"No, he's really a softie. It looks like his is having some problems with his current experiment." John drawled out reassuringly as he gently touched Rodney's face in the mirror.

Chaya meanwhile was staring up at John angrily. She could see it in his eyes and his actions that John was in love with Rodney. Then the image of Rodney in the mirror whispered, with a desperate longing in his voice, "John."

Chaya's anger grew both John and Rodney had fallen in love with each other and they had both dared to spurn her affections. This was unacceptable! She stepped forward and hissed, "You're in love with Rodney, aren't you? How could you _love_ such a beast?"

John stared down at her sharply. Chaya had known Rodney's name. How could she know it? He hadn't said his name. "How did you know his name?"

Chaya looked uneasy and blustered, "Whatever do you mean, John?"

"I mean, I never said what his name was. So how do you know it?"

"John you had to have said it or I wouldn't have known." Chaya stated sweetly.

John frowned, examining her closely. He saw the anger and hatred in her eyes and he **_knew_**. "You're Lady Allina aren't you? You're the one who cursed Rodney and everyone in the castle!"

Chaya chuckled uneasily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cowen and Koyla glanced at the crown and then at each other. They had to do something to help Chaya or they would not be able to get what they wanted from her. Koyla stepped forward and grabbed the mirror out of John's hands. He turned to the crowd and stated, "John has been fooled by this creature. Look at its claws and fangs." The image of Rodney growled out his frustration once again, highlighting Koyla's speech. "This Beast will come in the night. It will come for you and you're children." The crowd gasped in terror and Koyla stated with deadly certainty, "We must destroy this Beast before he does so!"

John shoved Koyla and yelled, "He will not! Rodney wouldn't hurt anyone."

The crowd though, ignored him and were murmuring to each other in fear. Chaya had regained her composure and stated softly, "It's obvious that John and Radek will warn the Beast. We should lock them up."

The two young men, Koyla and Cowen dragged John and Radek to the basement and threw them in, barring the door from the outside. Intent to kill written on their faces the men of Genii headed toward the castle. Chaya was leading the way with the mirror in hand to guide them in the right direction.

TBC


	15. Chapter Fourteen:Invasion

Beauty and the Beast

Invasion

Chaya strode toward Castle McKay, pretending to use the mirror to guide her. She seethed inwardly in anger, eyes sparking with power. She was tired of playing by the rules that the Ancients had set down. She'd kill the Prince and then use her powers to tie John and his power to her. The Ancients may have banned the use of such a spell but she didn't care anymore.

Wraith Wolves started to charge them and she fried them with an electrical attack. She looked back at the men of Genii and stated, "You handle the inhabitants of the castle but remember that the Beast is mine!"

The men nodded in understanding, glad to let her handle such a ferocious creature and Chaya smiled in satisfaction. Rodney would die tonight. She still couldn't believe that John had fallen for the Prince. She curled her lips in a snarl, remembering just how abrasive he was. Chaya looked up and smiled cruelly. She could see the castle in the distance. Rodney's time was about to end.

John threw himself against the basement doors, trying to get them open. He did it over and over again, desperate to get out and get to the castle and Rodney. Radek watched him with worried eyes, concerned that he might injure himself. "John, calm down. There is nothing you can do. You'll just hurt yourself."

John stopped, knowing Radek was right. He slumped down onto a bench near the door and closed his eyes and whispered. "This is all my fault. If only I didn't . . ."

"Save me from being sent to an insane asylum?" Radek interrupted gently.

John looked up and smiled sadly. "No matter what choice I made, I was going to lose someone I care for wasn't I?"

Jinto had kept himself hidden during John and Radek's confrontation with the villagers of Genii. Once they had left he quickly hopped out of the house. He eyed the barred basement door. He realized he would not be able to open the door in his current form. He desperately looked around the yard, searching for something to help him open the door. Then there on the hill, axe gleaming in the moonlight, Jinto saw it. Radek's invention which sat there just waiting to be used and Jinto's eyes shined in excitement and breathed, "Cool."

Quickly he hopped up to the rather intimidating contraption. With a little judicious jumping, he managed to get himself into the drivers' seat. He looked around him curiously, wondering how the hell he was supposed to start it. After a quick examination he quickly figured out how it worked. Somehow he started a fire in the boiler. The water quickly heated up until it was boiling. He nodded in satisfaction, pulled down a line wrapped around a metal hoop and cheerfully screamed, "Here we go!"

Slowly at first the axe began to move up and down. Then it rapidly began to move causing Radek's machine to roll down the hill heading directly at the basement doors. Radek, hearing the whistle blow, peered out of the crack between the doors. His eyes widened and he grabbed John's arm, pulling him quickly away from the door and out of the path of the machine. It cut through the door and crashed down the stairs onto the basement floor. Radek's pride and joy, destroyed in an instant for the best of reasons. Jinto hung from a wire and Radek gently picked him up. Jinto looked up at Radek and said, "That was the coolest ride ever! Can I ride it again?"

John and Radek laughed, relieved that Jinto was alright. John kissed Radek on the head and said, "I've got to go warn Rodney. Thanks Jinto!"

Radek and Jinto nodded and watched as John raced up to Puddlejumper and jumped onto his back. John and Puddlejumper raced out of the yard. Puddlejumper, sensing the urgency of his master, poured on the speed as he raced to the castle.

Ford, Bates, Teyla and Hollings were on the parapet of the castle discussing the past couple of days. "Master Rodney told me he loved John." Bates muttered.

Teyla nodded serenely and sighed, looking out onto the forest. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the men of Genii with Chaya in the lead, come marching up to the castle. "It seems we're about to be invaded." Teyla stated grimly.

"Not only that, they have the Master's mirror." Hollings muttered grimly.

"Something must have happened to John." Ford whispered and Bates nodded in agreement.

Teyla sighed, "I agree. I shall go inform Rodney of our predicament. Ford, you and Bates prepare the castle defenses."

"Gotcha!" Ford muttered.

Teyla turned and swept gracefully up the stairs to Rodney's lab. Upon arriving she nudged the door open and entered. She looked at Rodney who was about to rush to another room and said, "Master Rodney we have a problem."

Rodney paused mid-stride and looked at her in irritation, "Well, what is it?"

"We're about to be invaded by some villagers." She stated smoothly.

"Really?" Rodney muttered, not really paying any attention to her. "Well, I'm sure you can handle it without me," And continued on to the other room.

"But . . ." She sighed and then whispered to the empty room, "but they have the mirror that you gave John."

The men of Genii marched up to the castle doors and tried to push the doors open. They would not budge. Chaya raised her hand and shot a blast of power at the door, blowing it to smithereens. The men cautiously crept into the castle with their crude weapons brandished threateningly. They slowly moved past the assorted furniture and knick-knacks piled in the front entrance of the castle. Cowen grabbed a lit candelabrum that was sitting on a table and held it up high to illuminate the dark room. Ford cautiously opened one eye, taking stalk of the positions of the men in the room. He waited until everyone was in the perfect position and yelled, "Now!" While he simultaneously plunged one of his arms down on Cowen, setting his arm on fire.

This was the signal the other cursed inhabitants of the castle were waiting for. They attacked the villagers in unison. The villagers tried to fight back but they found it difficult to fight household furniture come to life. Hollings screamed was directing his teacups to dump boiling water onto the invaders. Bates had somehow gotten a hold of a sword and a fancy hat and was attacking a villager with a few well-placed jabs, grinning viciously all the while. Teyla was just kicking ass. She flew at her opponents briskly thumping them on the heads and jabbing them in the guts, or hitting them hard where it hurts a man the most. Carson grabbed a passing villager, muttering something about giving him a prostate exam and a enema. The screams that emerged from the wardrobe were horrifying to hear.

Chaya, in the confusion began to slip upstairs, heading up toward Rodney just as the footstool raced by her. He had somehow got a shoe off of Koyla and was running away with Koyla, Cowen, and a couple of villagers hot on its heels. The footstool raced into the kitchen and they followed it. The backed the footstool into a cupboard and it growled at them around Koyla's shoe. They grinned nastily thinking that it couldn't fight back. That was till Ronon started up his fire and called his knives out of their drawers and growled menacingly at them. The villagers, Koyla, and Cowen went white and raced out of the kitchen as fast as they could just as a set of knives thunked into the door behind them. The men of Genii raced out of the castle, tails between their legs, knowing that they had been roundly defeated by housewares. The cursed inhabitants cheered in happiness at their victory. Bates calling out, "And don't you ever return!"

Meanwhile Chaya moved through the West Wing, opening doors, searching for her prey. She found the main lab and walked in. It was empty but she saw that the door across the room was slightly open. She hurried toward it and slipped through. It led to another lab which opened out onto a balcony with a telescope on it. Rodney was there peering through his telescope and jotting stuff down on a nearby chalk board. Chaya quickly moved onto the balcony, gathering power into her hand. She flung her spell at Rodney just as he bent down to pick up the piece of chalk he had just dropped. The blast of power shattered the chalk board, raining pieces onto Rodney's back. Rodney stood up, blue eyes staring at her in surprise. "Who are you? And why did you do that?"

Chaya just smiled and said, "I just locked him in his basement. He'll be fine. I'll let him out for our wedding." With that statement, she flung another spell at him.

Chaya just smiled and said, "I just locked him in his basement. He'll be fine. I'll let him out for our wedding." With that statement, she flung another spell at him.

Rodney dodged out the path of the spell and then leaped at her. Chaya danced nimbly out of his grasp, once again preparing another spell. Just then Puddlejumper, with John on his back, burst into the courtyard below. John looked up and saw Chaya and Rodney fighting each other. He yelled up, "Kick the bitches' ass! She's Allina!"

"Allina?" Rodney whispered and looked at Chaya closely. He saw the truth in her eyes and growled angrily. He swiftly moved forward and grabbed her by the neck, choking her.

"Please," she choked out, fear in her eyes. "Don't kill me!"

Rodney glared at her for a moment and then sighed. He was not a killer. Not only that, he just could not bring himself to seriously hurt a female. He tossed her aside just as John burst onto the balcony. Rodney smiled and said softly, "John, you came back."

John sighed in relief upon seeing that Rodney was all right. He rushed forward and hugged him, muttering into Rodney's shoulder, "Of course I came back."

Rodney wrapped his arms gently around John and smiled blissfully. He had John with him and that was all that mattered. "Bastard!" Chaya hissed from behind Rodney. A blast of electricity hit Rodney in the back causing Rodney to collapse onto the floor. John glared at her, anger flashing into hazel eyes. "Bitch!" he hissed and his anger caused his own power to stir.

It responded to his anger and a blast of power flew from him to hit her square in the chest, hurling her from the balcony and onto the ground far below. She died instantly. John knelt down by Rodney, "Rodney, please . . . please be alright." He whispered desperately.

Rodney opened his eyes and gently reached out to cup John's face. He coughed harshly and whispered, "I'm glad you came back. I'm glad I got to see you . . ." His breath faltered for a moment and then he continued, "got to see you one . . . last . . . time."

With that last word, his eyes slid shut and his arm thumped to the ground. "No!" John whispered, "You can't . . . you can't die. Please . . . please don't leave me." He leaned his head onto Rodney's still chest, "I love you."

TBC


	16. Epilogue: Ever After

Beauty and the Beast

Epilogue: Ever After

The four commanders of Castle McKay burst onto the balcony just in time to hear John and Rodney's final words. Bates whispered, "We failed! We failed in our duty to protect the . . ."

Bates unfinished sentence hung in the air. They all knew what they had failed to do. They were the Prince's bodyguards and now he was dead. They closed their eyes in sorrow just as the last petal of the rose fell.

A few seconds later, light began to pulse and flash in a multitude of colors. Their eyes flew open to see Rodney's body begin to float above the ground. The light was emerging form his body and John was staring up at Rodney with a look that only could be described as WTF? The light got brighter and brighter and it pulsed faster and faster wrapping around Rodney, changing it. When the light faded the Beast's body was gone and a human body lay there in its place. John stepped forward cautiously and then the body moved. Rodney clumsily began to push himself to his feet. He swayed there for a moment, getting his bearings. He looked down at his hands which were no longer paws and smiled. He twirled around to face John, stepped forward and smiled tentatively, "John, it's me! I am human again."

John stared at Rodney and slowly stepped forward. He reached up and ran his fingers through Rodney's thinning, silky brown hair. Searching for something familiar, he looked into Rodney's deep blue eyes and smiled. He saw his Beast in those eyes, "It is you!" He whispered softly, stepped forward and kissed him passionately.

Now magic is a very powerful force. It can perform miraculous things. As the curse began to unravel, the magic began to restore everything to what it was before the curse had been placed. Which included Rodney in his living state. After all, Rodney had been alive when he was cursed so when the curse was undone one dead prince became one live one.

Power swirled around the castle, touching each cursed inhabitant. It stretched itself out, searching for the one cursed being that was not on the castle grounds. It found Jinto, who had been sitting in Radek's hand hoping that John had made it back to the castle in time. Power swirled around Jinto and Radek and it transported them both to the castle where they landed on the balcony.

Jinto, who had started the journey from Radek and John's cottage as a teacup arrived at the castle as a human boy. Radek looked at his young friend who had gone from a brown teacup to a skinny boy with a mop of brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. Soon everyone in the castle regained their human forms. Ford and Bates became two young, strapping black men. Teyla became a dark skinned, auburn haired beauty and Hollings became a tall man with long, wavy, light brown hair and a beard. Jinto ran up to his father, "Look father, I'm a boy again!"

Hollings smiled gently down at his son. "Yes, you are my son," and ruffled his hair.

Rodney beamed at everyone and grabbed John's hand. He began to pull him to his lab, "Well everyone's human again. John and I have some work to do so we'll be in my lab."

Teyla glided forward and arched a brow, "Perhaps Master Rodney you should contact your parents and let them know you are human again."

"Ummm. I guess so." Rodney muttered distractedly, "You handle what needs to be done."

Teyla smirked and that was how Rodney and John ended up having to dance together at a ball held in their honor at the end of the month. The whole time Rodney complained about how it was taking time away from his very important work. Queen Elizabeth and King Caldwell just smiled and rolled their eyes at their son's antics. So ends the tale of John Sheppard and Rodney McKay; and like every other fairytale, they lived happily ever after.

. . . And then, General Jack O'Neill woke up!


End file.
